Bumps
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Misaki and his young son, Aki, have an awkward conversation about breasts. A Junjou Family fic. Look to my profile for more.


**HERE'S ANOTHER JUNJOU FAMILY FIC! -insert cry of triumph here- I am so happy! After months of writer's block, a wonderful reader messaged me about these fics and inspired me to write another one- so you can thank him/her! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

**Bumps**

Suzu sniffled and wiggled his whole body slightly as he stepped inside of his house, attempting to rid his new raincoat of the hundreds of dozens of rain droplets scattering its animal-dappled surface. He felt warm fingers brush his cheeks as- who he assumed to be Misaki- gently slipped the hood off of his head. Sure enough the brunet crouched down before his son and proceeded to unbutton the boy's raincoat, top to bottom. Suzu peered over his shoulder at the closed door of which he never heard being shut, and his brother, who was practically wrestling with his buttons- no doubt refusing help from Misaki.

When the silver haired little boy looked back down at his mommy, he had already undone every single pale blue button and was beginning to slip it off of Suzu's shoulders. The compliant boy assisted Misaki in doing this by holding his arms back slightly so that the brunet could slide the sleeves off quickly and hang the coat up.

"Yay!" The five year old cried before stopping mid-step.

"Uh-uh, don't step off of the mat!" Misaki instructed quickly.

Suzu blinked in confusion before looking down with his hands still balled and elbows bent, ready to charge away. "Oops." He plopped down with a little 'thud' and resumed by urgently yanking off his matching rainboots and scurrying off to his and Aki's room.

With a slight smile Misaki gathered the damp little things and opened the front door once more before setting them outside under the porch and by the door, letting them dry. He glanced back to where Aki had insisted on unbuttoning his own raincoat. "Do you need help?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head to the side, the man's brunet hair shifting slightly and tickling his cheek. Aki pouted with a single nod. Once he had hung his own coat up, Misaki crouched before the other boy and began unbuttoning the brunet's own raincoat- this time completely red save for a skinny yellow stripe across the chest which wrapped around the fabric completely.

Aki was unusually silent. Misaki hung up the little coat and the boy slipped off his yellow boots- his much more dry, since he'd resisted jumping in every puddle he saw, unlike his brother. "Mama."

"Yes?" Misaki replied while resting a hand on the wall for balance to toe off his own rainboots.

"Hideo-kun asked me a funny question today."

Misaki thought little of this and took Aki's hand, leading the little one to the sofa in the living room. The boys always thought up such wild stories. Last time a giant purple dinosaur destroyed the school and took the twins on an adventure to Uncle Takahiro's house in Osaka. Misaki sat down with an over-exaggerated sigh and plopped little Aki into his lap. "And what would that question be?"

"Well." Aki twiddled his fingers and Misaki combed through the little boy's hair absentmindedly. "Hideo-kun and me were playing with the Lego blocks, and he asked me why I called you mommy and mama."

Misaki's eyes widened considerably. "What did you tell him?" He didn't want to sound urgent, for the sake of Aki. Misaki didn't want Aki to feel as though he came from a weird family.

"Well I told him I call you mommy because that's who you are." Aki peered over his shoulder. "And he said, "But your mommy looks like a boy.""

"Oh..."

Aki switched positions so that he was facing Misaki, still straddling the adult's lap. He yawned, tears gathering in his eyes and he rested against the older person's chest, warm arms enveloping him at once. "Then Nato-kun came over and they snuck over behind the toy stove and ate Skittles. I know we aren't supposed to bring candy unless we have enough for everyone, so I didn't eat any." Aki explained proudly.

Misaki chuckled. "Good boy." He patted Aki on the back and the two sat in silence for a while, the only sounds breaking the calm were the scratches of crayon against paper, most likely coming from Suzu, and the faint clicking of keys from a keyboard somewhere upstairs, most definitely coming from Akihiko.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Aki?"

"Why is it that... that a lot of other kid's mommies have long hair and wear makeup, and dresses and have bumps on their chests?"

Needless to say, Misaki almost cringed. "W-well..." Innocent lavender eyes looks up into his own emerald ones expectantly. "I'm... just a bit different... I uh, look more like a boy."

"Why?"

"..." Oh, how could he explain this to a five year old? "Well... I don't really know why." Aki noticed his mother's eyes soften considerably. "I just... just grew up a boy," He thought for a moment, "And one day I woke up and discovered that I could have you and Suzu just the same." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Huh..." Aki looked like he was contemplating something. "Well why do other kid's mommies have that bump on their chests?" Aki gestured to his own chest.

Misaki's eye twitched. "Because they're girls."

"Kiko-chan's chest isn't bumpy! I know because one day she spilled juice on her shirt during snack time and the teacher had to change her shirt! She looks just like me and Suzu!"

Misaki tried his hardest to not facepalm himself. Why him? "Let me rephrase that... it's because they're women- grown up girls."

"Well why do they need bumps?"

"..." Oh Lord. "Well because... because..." Well, what should Misaki tell Aki? Knowing his son, the little one would absolutely NOT let the subject rest until he had a reasonable explanation. Besides, Akihiko would have a stroke if Aki asked during dinner, "What are the bumps on ladies' chests for, daddy?"

Misaki inhaled deeply and cleared his head. "Do you know how once, you and Suzu were teeny tiny babies?" A nod. "Well, when teeny tiny babies are hungry, they can't eat regular food. They haven't grown teeth yet." Aki gave a look as if saying, "Where the heck are you going with this?" Misaki swallowed. "Well the 'bumps' are called breasts, and babies drink special milk just for babies from them so they can eat."

"..." Aki looked flabbergasted. "There's more than ONE?"

"There're two." Misaki replied flatly.

"Well how were we fed when we were teeny tiny babies?" Aki asked.

"I had them when you were babies... but when you two were grown up enough to eat regular food, they went away."

"Why's that?"

"Because you two didn't need them anymore."

"Well Hideo-kun eats regular food and his mommy has them."

"Well I only needed them for as long as you two needed them."

Aki nodded understandingly, settling back down to rest against Misaki's chest, the steady thump of his mother's heart lulling him into a daze. Almost like a simple little lullaby. Misaki was glad that Aki seemed satisfied with that much. How uncomfortable this conversation was.

"Why are you _my_ mommy?" The little one asked sleepily.

"Because you were in my tummy." Misaki explained.

"Why was I in your tummy?" Came a quiet, almost whispered question. Misaki could tell that Aki had his thumb in his mouth, because his words were slightly slurred.

"Because out of all," Misaki drew out the word 'all' softly, "the babies in the world, you and Suzu were mine and daddy's favorites. So we had you two and know we're the happiest people in the world." Misaki didn't know if Aki had heard all of his explanation, for the child was softly breathing with his eyes fluttered shut and his thumb resting in his mouth.

* * *

**So if you liked it... please please please PLEASE review for more. :)**


End file.
